I Do
by michi-fan
Summary: [one-shot and song-fic.] Tai and Mimi share a wonderful moment, and they reflect on all the things they have done together from the first time they met each other; before the chance to say 'i do' on their big day.......RR! REVIEWS PLZZZ!


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the characters. I do own, though, my story. Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Bandai. I also do not own the lyrics of "I do" by 98º.  
  
Author's note: This is a one-shot and a song-fic. Michi-ness, with Sorato included and other couple hints. And don't forget, I will be updating it. The lyrics of the song will be before and after every 'flashbacks'.  
  
«_______»: The lyrics of the song  
  
"_______": Speaking  
  
~_______~: Thoughts  
  
'________': Emphasising the word  
  
**********  
  
«I do, I do, I do, I do»  
  
In a cool breezy night, two young lovers, embraced in each other's arms, sitting on top of a valley hill, full of wild and dancing flowers. After having their special picnic, they talked about their past, present, and future. But what most interested them were their memories as they reflect from that very beginning they laid eyes on each other.  
  
"Remember the first time we met?" asked Mimi giggling.  
  
"Yes, I remember." Tai said as he gazed at her, smiling and took his fiancé's hands in his.  
  
«All I am, am I'll be  
  
Everything in this world  
  
All that I'll ever need  
  
Is in your eyes  
  
Shinning at me,»  
  
**Flashback**  
  
A 5 years old boy ran wildly in the park feeling the freedom and smelling the fresh air of the rain. He stopped as he saw a girl sitting on the swing, soaked in wet, crying. He decided to approach her.  
  
"A you okay?" he asked worriedly.  
  
The girl stopped crying and looked at the boy. "I'm lost. But me parents *hic* tell me to wait for them."  
  
"Don't wowie. I will help you," he said giving her a big smile. "You can pway with me while we wait for you mum and dad". he told her. "I'm also waiting for me pawents. I just came fwom me guardian house."  
  
"Mah name ish Tai." as he gave her the biggest grin ever. "Mwines ish Mimi."  
  
Since then, they became good friends. Everyday, they played together happily in the park. Their parents also became very good neighbours. They also became very good friends with Sora, Matt and the other kids in the neighbourhood.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
«When you smile I can feel  
  
All my passions unfolding  
  
Your hand brushes mine  
  
And a thousand sensations  
  
Seduce me 'cause I»  
  
The two smiled at the thought. Tai turned to her and gave her a butterfly kiss on the tip of her nose. Mimi giggled.  
  
"Remember the time where I had to move?" he asked her.  
  
"I do. It was so sad... But did you see the look on my face?" she answered him with small chuckle.  
  
«I do cherish you  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
You don't have to think twice,»  
  
**Flashback**  
  
A few months later...  
  
Tai was sad for the rest of the after-noon. He didn't like the thought of moving in to a new home and leaving his friends. And he certainly didn't want to make new friends. He decided to take a stroll in the park (A/N: with his parents of course). "Tai! 'Ey Tai!" He heard someone yelled his name and turned around to see Mimi running towards him with a big smile.  
  
He smiled and waved at her. "Ish nice to see you." he said as she gave him a hug. Their parents were a few feet away from them. "It's so cute to see them together," Mrs. Kamiya told them with a sweet smile. "but this will be their last one." She finished with a sad face. Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa looked at her and nodded silently. "It will be sad to see them hurt especially when you make a new friend." Mr. Kamiya added.  
  
"So Tai, how are yaa doing?" she demanded. "Ima fine, I guesshh..." Tai answered as he trailed off sadly. Mimi looked at him as she watched his eyes dropped to the ground.  
  
"Whassh wong?" she asked. "I-I'm moving." he said, looking at her with a sad face. Mimi gasped. She also saw a tear rolled down Tai's cheek. She pouted and cried as she laid her head against his chest. Tai circled his arms around her small waist and cried silently.  
  
Both parents saw this as their faces sadden. "I'm sorry." he told her. "Ish ok." she replied as she withdraw from him. She took his hands and held it firmly. Both faces were flushed with tears. "Prwomise meh that we stay in touch, ok?" Mimi told him as she let go of his hands and wipe her tears off her face. Tai nodded with a wry smile. She return it with a warm smile.  
  
"When are yaa leaving?" she questioned. "Tomorrow." he replied with a depressing tone. "But don't wowie. Ish not that far away. Few blocks but I haf to go to a different school. And I won't forget to stay touch with yaa." he said grinning. She smiled as they took of to the park with their parents trailing behind them smiling.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
«I will love you still  
  
From the depths of my soul  
  
It's beyond my control,»  
  
"But that didn't stop us from seeing each other again." Tai murmured as Mimi looked at him, nodding.  
  
«I've waited so long to say this to you  
  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
  
I do»  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Mimi walked down the school corridor, which was filled with teens. As she was searching for her class, she didn't see someone bump into her. Mimi fell on her behind with a little 'flop'. Her books, which was held firmly in her arms, where scattered around her.  
  
"Sorry. I was in a hurry." A voice said. A familiar voice.  
  
"No, no. It's ok. I should have watch where I was going." Mimi replied as she stand up and dust herself. When she looked up, everything stopped. ~ It can't be... ~  
  
"Tai?" she whispered. She couldn't believe her eyes. Tai looked at her bewildered. "Mimi? Is that you?"  
  
Mimi gave him a small nod. Tai smiled sheepishly and gave her a big hug. Mimi returned the hug, and said: "Oh my. I can't believe it! How many years was it? Five. Six."  
  
Tai chuckled. "I'm glad your back. Hey, and guess what?" He asked. Mimi simply shrugged. "Matt, Sora, and the others are here too." He respond. Mimi nod her head consecutively, and replied: "I know."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
«In my world, before you  
  
I lived outside my emotions  
  
Didn't know where I was going  
  
'Til that day, I found you»  
  
A small laughter escaped from Mimi's lips. Tai had just told her something funny about Matt and Sora. Tai smiled, cupped her face in his hands, and gave her a little but passionate kiss.  
  
"Mmmmm," she moaned as she kissed him back. After a brief minute of kissing, they pulled away. "What was that for?" Mimi asked as she gazed at him with sparkling eyes.  
  
"I don't know. I just felt like kissing you, every time I'm near you." He told her as he ran his fingers through Mimi's soft and radiant hair. Her eyes were full of love as she gave him a loving kiss.  
  
«How you opened my life,»  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"What is wrong with you?!" Mimi yelled at him. Tai glared at her. "For your information, I was trying to protect you from those jerks!"  
  
"Well you do know that I can protect myself. I don't need anyone to do that for me. I can take care of myself!" Mimi yelled back. "Then it didn't look like you can take care of yourself back there." Tai shouted as he clenched his fist.  
  
"So what? You're my bodyguard!?" She gritted her teeth, and gave him a cold stare. His eyes soften, which before was full of anger. "Look, I was trying to help. I didn't like seeing you hurt." He said. Mimi lowered her head and gave a small quiet sigh. Tai looked at her and felt the guilt he had, through his body. He put a hand on her shoulder and lifted her chin with his other. "Seriously, I didn't."  
  
Mimi gave a reassuring smile. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just th-that I don't need to be that overprotective. I'm a big girl." She circled her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. Tai, in the other hand, was kind of shock by her actions but he understood his friend's statement. He, also, put his arms around her small waist; his chin was on top of her head. ~ It feels so good. I don't want this to end. ~ He thought, as the both of them stayed like that.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
«To a new paradise  
  
In a world torn by change  
  
Still with all of my heart  
  
'Til my dying day»  
  
"That - was - our - first - argument." Tai said between the kisses that Mimi gave him. Still kissing him, she roamed her hands up and down his chest. Tai groaned; Mimi was unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
Tai felt like he was in heaven. Here he was at night, on top of a hill, with his beloved under the starry diamond sky. Sitting on his lap, legs apart, which is around his waist, was Mimi. She, in fact, was giving him the time of his life. He ran his hands on her body. (A/N: They're still kissing!). As he stopped his hands on her chest, he began to unbutton her blouse; unbuttoning each button one by one.  
  
There they were, two lovers kissing; one topless and the other straddled in her lover's lap as her fiancé was unbuttoning her blouse. As Tai finished with the last button, he took her blouse off, and stared at her. He could not believe that in front of him, was his angel. Mimi leaned in and gave a butterfly kiss on Tai's ear, and then she trailed her kisses along his temple, then to his jaw and back to his lips.  
  
The kiss was beginning to get intense, that he lowered her down and positioned himself on top of her. (A/N: They're not totally naked.)  
  
«I do (I'll cherish you my baby)  
  
Cherish you (This much I know it's true)  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
You don't have to think twice  
  
I will (I'll always love you baby)  
  
Love you still (This much my love it's true)»  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"So Tai, what did you wanted to talk about?" she looked at him. "I didn't come here for nothing, you know." He turned around, advanced towards her and took her hands in his. He sighed. "This is really gonna be hard." He sighed again.  
  
"Mimi, I have something to tell you."  
  
"I'm waiting." She replied. ~ Ok, here it goes. ~ Tai thought. "Tai, you're beginning to sweat." "Yeah, I've noticed. Hehe." Tai uttered quivering.  
  
"Tai, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." She said. Tai simply looked at her and gulped.  
  
"Mimi, when I first met you, I thought you were mean. But I was wrong. Hanging out with you is fun. I was trying to get to know you better. Then years passed by, and we became friends. Not just friends, as close friends. We grew up, and still we're here together. What I'm trying to say is, during my years, I've gained certain feelings for you."  
  
Mimi looked at him, amazed. "I-I think I'm fallen madly in love with you." A small gasp came out from Mimi's lips as she covered her mouth with her hand. Tai lowered and shook his head. "But if you don't feel the same way, I understand completely. I don't want to ruin our friendship we've developed."  
  
"Oh Tai!" Mimi cried as she jumped on Tai. "I-I love you too. I was afraid to tell you."  
  
Tai was surprised at this but quickly recovered. They pulled away from each other, and gazed into each other's eyes. Tai lowered his head; Mimi was on the tip of her toes, as they captured each other's lips. Not only they captured their lips but also their hearts.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
«From the depths of my soul  
  
It's beyond my control  
  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
  
Yes I do  
  
(I really love you) I do»  
  
"Mmmmmm, Tai" Mimi moaned as he kissed her down her neck and her collarbone. Mimi was in her bra and in her jeans. Tai was simply topless. Mimi kept moaning which made Tai go crazy. Tai broke the kiss as he suck her bottom lip.  
  
"Tai.." He heard her whimper. Tai, again, took her lips in his, and began ravishing her. Mimi circled her arms around his neck, as Tai did the same on her waist. His hands kept roaming around her body until he found the hook of her bra and unclasps it. He moved his hand up to her breast, and started to play with it. Mimi felt alive in her lover's arms as he nipped her other breast.  
  
After Tai finished toying her, Mimi intensely unzipped his cargo and took it off. Tai smirked as he saw the look on her face. He lowered his head, nipped her ear, which made her tremble, and whispered: "I was having a little fun..."  
  
Only giggles were heard from his lover as he was abruptly turned over. She gawked amazingly at him as she seductively said: "Well, it's my turn sweetie pie."  
  
Straddled in his lap, she began kissing him with butterfly kisses on his neck. Mimi smiled as she heard Tai moan. She knew that hearing him moan was his weakness. She felt his hands unzipping her jeans and pulling it off. Now they were left in their undergarments.  
  
She in turn took off his boxers (A/N: Hilfiger ones ^^) while still kissing him. Tai did the same thing with her panties. Slowly, he turned them over so he can be on the top. Mimi pulled away and furred a brow. She opened her mouth so she can say something but was cut off by Tai putting his lips on hers. (A/N: They have a blanket so they can warm themselves).  
  
As they broke the kiss, they gazed in each other's eyes. Before he can kiss her back, Mimi put a finger on his lip. Tai looked at her. "Tai... now... I w-want you..." she mouthed but loud enough for Tai to hear as he began thrusting in her.  
  
«(I really love you)  
  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
  
Baby I do (I'll cherish you my baby)  
  
Cherish you (This much I know it's true)»  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Tai, where are we going?" Mimi asked blindfolded as Tai dragged her into the forest, as sundown was beginning to show. Tai looked at her. "We're almost there." His response was. "I can't believe you made me wear this dress. I'm shivering!" she whined.  
  
"Where here." He said. He brought her closer and took the blindfold off her face. Mimi covered her mouth as she saw the most beautiful thing, besides Tai, in front of her. There was a garden with pretty colourful flowers with a waterfall behind it. Next to it, you can tell that Tai made them a special dinner-for-two. It was like everything was made from crystal.  
  
Unexpectedly, from behind, Tai wrapped his arms around her waist. Mimi looked up to meet Tai's gaze. "You all made this for me? Awww, you shouldn't have." Tai blushed and nodded.  
  
Tai withdraw from her and dragged her to the table. "C'mon, let's eat. I'm hungry!" Mimi chuckled at his answer.  
  
****  
  
After having their dinner, Tai took Mimi aside. (A/N: So you can see them under the shinning moon). Mimi noticed that Tai kept fidgeting with something in his pocket. She stared at him oddly.  
  
"Mimi, I don't know how to say this."  
  
Mimi bit her bottom lip and laughed. "Again! You're not giving me a speech, are you?" she asked.  
  
"Something like that" he replied as he scratch the back of his head. "Ok, shoot. I'm all ears"  
  
"Mimi, you're my everything. Everything in the world makes me think of you. You're my girl, my heavenly angel. That's why I feel so alive. I want you to know that if I had to choose between you or the other things in the world, I'd choose you. Not because you're pretty, which you are, and caring and loving, but because you are 'you'. You are 'you', and promise me that you won't change or give (lose) that away. I love you with all my heart and my soul." Tai continued and gave a big gulped as he took out a small box out of his pocket. He bend down on one knee and proposed: "Mimi, my and always darling princess, would you marry me?"  
  
Shocked at this, crystal tears came rolling down her cheeks. In front of her was the man of her dreams, on one knee, proposing to her. And inside the small opened box, was a lovely diamond ring. "Yes Tai, I will. I would love to marry you." She answered him.  
  
He smiled and placed the ring on her middle finger. He stood, and brought her in his arms, lift her up and spun her around. "You know, I am the luckiest man alive."  
  
"Oh Tai, I love you so much." she told him and gave him a hungry but so lovely kiss.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
«From the depths of my soul  
  
It's beyond my control  
  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
  
If you're asking do I love you this much,»  
  
After having made love for hours, the two lovers laid in their arms.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Yes, my love?"  
  
"Can you say it one more time?"  
  
Tai looked at her crazy. "But I've told you like fifty times."  
  
Mimi pleaded as she gave him a sexy but a pouty puppy face. "Please! Just one more time. I like to hear it from you because it sounds beautiful."  
  
Tai sighed and gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Alright."  
  
"Mimi, would you be kind to marry me?"  
  
Mimi smiled as both them leaned in for a kiss.  
  
****  
  
«Baby, I do»  
  
At the wedding ceremony..  
  
The newly-weds gave a kiss, so everyone can watch how much they mean to each other. Walking down the aisle and out the church, everyone threw flowers and blew bubbles.  
  
At the reception..  
  
Everyone was having fun. Music was being played, the disco ball was illuminating the room with its colourful lights, and people were dancing on the dance floor. The newly-weds were having a blast.  
  
"Ok everyone, ladies it's time for me to throw the bouquet!" Mimi yelled through the room to all the ladies.  
  
In the middle of the room, on one side were the ladies, and on the other was the bride, Mimi. Mimi had her back turned against them.  
  
"On the count of three." Tai said. "One, two, three!"  
  
Mimi threw the bouquet of flowers over her head. The ladies screamed as the bouquet landed on someone's arms. That is, Sora.  
  
After being congratulated by the others, She met someone's eye. ~ Matt ~ she smiled at the thought. Matt walked towards her, and snaked an arm around her waist. "It's about time. I've been waited for that one." He said as he gave her his most charming and devilish smile that made every woman melt.  
  
Everyone was alive in the reception, and they were all happy. (A/N: corny, isn't it?)  
  
«I do»  
  
The End  
  
**********  
  
So, like it, or not? Well, I did my best. I hope you like it. Gotta go, I'll be back with more fics.  
  
REVIEWS PLS!!!!!!!  
  
michi-fan 


End file.
